


Идеальное Рождество Грейс

by Shi_ElHor



Series: Уютные истории [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: Перспективы на Рождество были совсем не радужными.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Всем-всем-всем счастливого Рождества!  
> 1\. Этот фанфик непосредственно связан к фиком [«Кофе?»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9202439), фактически можно считать его своеобразным сиквелом.  
> 2\. С этого дня решила объединить фики с фем!майстрадом под одним циклом «Уютные истории», потому что эти две женщины у меня ассоциируются с уютом.  
> 3\. После первой серии 4 сезона Шерлок и дети - мой новый кинк. И это относится только к маленькой ремарочке в фике, но вы предупреждены ^^  
> ЗЫ. Кажется, я похерила таймлайн, ибо не могу сказать, в какой момент это все счастье происходит ^^

Перспективы на Рождество были совсем не радужными.

Грейс сидела за столом и потирла шею, пытаясь избавиться от тянущего чувства в загривке. Голова была набитым ватой мешком, в котором мысли цеплялись за белые волокна и повисали на них безжизненными лохмотьями с оборванными краями и пустой серединкой. Ни одна не имела логического конца и внятной середины. Все они вязли в и без того заполненной черепной коробке. Боли не было, только ощущение тянущей усталости. Было бы удивительно, если бы третьи сутки без сна в ее возрасте отражались на организме как-то иначе.

Расследование наконец-то подошло к концу, и Грейс не знала, куда деться. Бумажной работы, конечно, было выше крыши, но папки на столе таяли несколько быстрее, чем ожидалось. Инспектор Диммок, постоянно маячащий где-то на периферии, в какой-то момент перестал раздражать своей неуемной активностью. Он все распускал хвост перед констеблями, назначенными начальством для этого дела. Серийный душитель, как же, молодежи нужно учиться. Прямо не Скотланд-Ярд, а отдел ФБР, как в американских сериалах. Грейс хмыкнула, с силой провела по шее в последний раз и вернулась к отчетам.

В кабинете мерно гудел принтер, распечатывая ее предыдущие труды, а на экране мигал черным курсор, ожидая, когда же оборванное на середине слово будет продолжено. Буквы перед глазами уже начинали сплываться в одно сплошное черное пятно. Грейс крепко зажмурилась, быстро поморгала и продолжила печатать, стараясь не только не обращать внимания на усталость, но и игнорировать все звуки за пределами своего кабинета.

Особенно голос надоедливого Шерлока Холмса. Тот несомненно помог в деле, оскорбив при этом едва ли не весь Ярд. Но вот пребывание «знаменитого» сыщика в здании полиции после закрытия дела было по меньшей мере странным. Непохоже, что он собирался домой. Или за соседней дверью обнаружилось что-то новое и необычное? Только этого не хватало на Рождество. Такой себе своеобразный презент под разнаряженную елку.

Грейс упорно печатала, не вслушиваясь в бархатный голос за стеной. Потому что если начнет слушать, то услышит. А не дай Бог понять, чего сейчас хочет Шерлок Холмс, и не закончить отчеты по делу Мэтью-Матеуша Риджи, уроженца Индии, который душил людей, якобы оскорбивших его религиозные чувства. Начальство ей голову откусит, прожует и не подавится.

Наконец, поставив последнюю точку и отправив документ на печать, Грейс откинулась в кресле и глубоко вздохнула, расслабляя плечи. Принтер снова мерно загудел, выдавая на-гора еще груду никому ненужных бумажек, а голос за стеной все не умолкал. Грейс усмехнулась и, прикрыв глаза, решила сосредоточится и вслушаться, пока есть несколько минут передышки. Шерлок распинался о каком-то ограблении, рассказывая, суда по фразам, нескольким полицейским, где и что они упустили. Но при этом что-то было не так, цепляло слух, настораживая явными несостыковками.  
Перспективы на Рождество у Грейс за пару минут так и не изменились. Она положила руки перед собой, любуясь кольцом из белого золота. Микаэла где-то в Сербии. Или Ливии. Или Латвии. Кто там разберет, куда понесло «британское правительство в юбке» перед праздниками. Дети уже давно выросли и уж как-то обойдутся без нее. И все же, брать в очередной раз дежурство на праздники парадоксально не хотелось. Уж пусть в этом году Диммок отдувается. Где бы он сейчас ни был, перестав маячить перед ее дверью. Вылечит свое разбитое сердце после очередной бывшей пассии. Грейс в снова бросила взгляд на свои загрубевшие руки, на которых на удивление гармонично смотрелась полоска дорогого металла, и пораженно замерла, поняв, что именно ее настораживало все это время: Шерлок за стеной говорил в своей привычной манере, но… несколько иначе. Как будто бы голос был мягче и оскорблений меньше. Гораздо меньше.

Грейс резко встала и пошатнулась, почувствовав боль в затекшей за время сидения спине: так и не научилась за годы работы не сутулиться во время написания отчетов, а организм не молодел и с удовольствием мстил. Покрутившись из стороны в сторону, чтобы немного размяться, Грейс наконец вышла из кабинета и направилась в соседний, посмотреть, что же такого случилось с Шерлоком Холмсом.

К счастью соседняя дверь была распахнута настежь. Только вот обычных любопытствующих праздношатающихся ярдовцев перед ней не было, что вовсе неудивительно: слушать мнение Шерлока о «скудных умственных способностях» никому не хотелось. Разве что новенькие констебли сбегались изредка посмотреть на легенду-диковинку. Вот только сейчас возле кабинета не было даже их. Грейс подошла, не скрываясь, и прислонилась плечом к косяку, обозревая происходящее в помещении. Она прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос от увиденной картины. А посмотреть было на что.

За рабочим столом сидел инспектор Диммок, а за его спиной стояли три констебля, выглядящие откровенно пришибленными. Причем все четверо, а не только молодежь. Спиной ко входу в кресле для посетителей удобно устроился Шерлок Холмс. Его кудрявая макушка на добрых две головы возвышалась над спинкой. Но отнюдь не это насмешило Грейс. Даже с ее места было видно, что на коленях у Шерлока устроилась миловидная малышка в белом костюмчике с заячьими ушками. Она смотрела огромными серыми глазами на свое живое сиденье и увлеченно сосала палец. Шерлок поддерживал девочку под спину правой рукой, а на ладони левой руки лежала раскрытая папка с делом, в которую, впрочем, он даже не думал смотреть. По крайней мере его голова едва заметно было склонена вправо, к малышке на коленях.  
Грейс прижалась виском к косяку по-глупому улыбаясь. Шерлок Холмс и Розамунд Ватсон. Презабавнейшая и премилая картина. Неудивительно, что все в кабинете выглядели настолько пришибленными. Похоже, они даже не вслушивались в слова Шерлока, а только смотрели на девочку на коленях у надоедливого детектива. Вряд ли после такого представления кто-то сможет воспринимать Шерлока так же, как раньше. Только не после умилительной «едва заметной» заботы и снижения количества яда в голосе. Грейс даже знала, чем Шерлок объяснит это. Что-то вроде: «Маленькие дети не понимают, что им говорят, они реагируют на интонацию и тембр голоса». Если он вообще знает такие «бесполезные» факты о детях. Интересно, а Шерлок поет Розамунд колыбельные? С его голосом…

— Инспектор, несмотря на то, что я сижу спиной ко входу, я вас прекрасно слышу. Особенно, ваши духи, — Шерлок неожиданно прервал свою пламенную речь, но так и не обернулся.

— Попробуй сказать Микки, что они тебе не нравятся, — Грейс усмехнулась, но даже не подумала подойти. — Почему ты до сих пор здесь и почему с Рози? Ты же говорил, что она у Молли.

— Молли в последний момент попросила меня побыть с ней. А ограбление… Правда, меня никто не слушает, — в голосе Шерлока наконец проскользнуло привычное раздражение, хоть он и опустил явно крутившееся на языке оскорбление. Вот только Розамунд никак на это не отреагировала, продолжая увлеченно сосать палец.

— Шерлок, раз уж тебе доверили ребенка, будь добр, присматривай за ним как подобает, — Грейс все же подошла и вынула не самый чистый палец Розамунд изо рта. После чего проворчала себе под нос: — Хотя кому я это говорю? — И уже громче: — Где ее соска?

— Где-то там, — равнодушно пожал левым плечом Шерлок. И уточнил: — В сумке.

— Иди-ка ты домой, — Грейс забрала раскрытую папку, тревожно глядя на Розамунд, засунувшую палец обратно и скорчившую при этом недовольную рожицу. Сейчас она была очень похожа на Шерлока. Если Ватсон не позаботится о том, чтобы Рози проводила меньше времени с его другом, в какой-то момент он нарвется на «идиота» от собственной дочери.

— Лестрейд…

Что он хотел сказать, Грейс так и не узнала: у нее зазвонил телефон. Она отмахнулась от Шерлока, бросила папку на стол и сказала:

— Представление окончено. Расходитесь, — и уже в трубку: — Лестрейд, слушаю.

— Мам! Ты как обычно не смотришь на определитель номера. Привет.

— Привет, Джорджи, — Грейс вернулась в свой кабинет и плотно притворила дверь, чувствуя, как внутри скручивается беспокойство. — Что-то случилось?

— Да, случилось! — голос дочери не был встревоженным, что заставило Грейс нахмуриться. — До Рождества три дня, а у тебя до сих пор нет елки!

— Джорджи, что ты делаешь у меня дома? — сквозь облегченный смех решила уточнить Грейс.

— Кажется, спасаю твои праздники, мам. Ты еще долго будешь на работе?

— Да нет, осталось отдать отчеты…

— Не смей уходить, мы с Тедом приедем минут через сорок и заберем тебя.

— Ты с мужем?

— Конечно. Слышала, не смей никуда уйти! Мы едем покупать елку, — и отключилась. Грейс недоуменно посмотрела на замолчавший телефон и почувствовала, как губы сами собой расплываются в довольной улыбке.

Перспективы на Рождество становились немного радостнее.

***

В доме было тепло и уютно. Умопомрачительный хвойный запах кричал о празднике, как и сверкающая огнями украшенная ель. В полумраке комнаты не было видно, что дерево немного несуразное и слишком мохнатое. Но от этого оно не было менее красивым: дождик, сверкающая мишура, старые стеклянные шары и другие елочные игрушки скрашивали все. А яркая гирлянда, мягко сменяющая цвета, делала ель сказочно красивой. Глядя на это дерево Грейс вспоминала все рождественские праздники, когда дети были маленькими. Как бы ни было грустно и туго, все эти игрушки делали любую елку сказочным деревом, под которым всегда можно было найти подарки. Это были и кривоватые поделки малышни, от которых бывший муж кривил губы, и завернутые в яркую обертку желанные подарки. Это было волшебство. Кажется, в этом году волшебство вернулось. Только теперь его делала не Грейс для детей, а дети для нее.

На Грейс темно-синее платье. Платье, кто бы мог подумать. Последний раз она надевала платье… Очень давно. Если не считать, конечно, церемонию с Микки, но от того платья они избавились довольно быстро. Темно-синее приталенное кашемировое платье с высоким горлом и юбкой до колен было теплым и невыразимо приятным. И наверняка дорогим. Его покупала Микки, поэтому сомнения были неуместны. Эта женщина никогда не скупилась на одежду и считала, что и Грейс должна выглядеть соответствующе. На вкус она тоже не жаловалась. Только вот она не учла, что Грейс платья носить банально не с руки: на работе неудобно, а выбирались куда-то они довольно редко. Обе много работали и выкраивать время на походы куда-то было очень сложно. Но Грейс не жаловалась. Они отлично проводили время, готовя вместе и ужиная дома. При должной фантазии романтические встречи вполне можно устроить и в уютной домашней обстановке. Тем более, смотреть на Микаэлу без брони делового костюма в джинсах и футболке или махровом халате (жуткая мерзлячка, что с нее взять), было настоящим удовольствием. И Грейс никогда бы не променяла его на самый дорогой ресторан со знаменитым шеф-поваром или оперу с известными певцами. Вот такая она неромантичная. Пиво и любимый человек рядом — предел ее мечтаний. Если не учитывать счастливых детей.

— Мам, а где тот поднос с цветочками, который мы покупали на позапрошлое Рождество? — голос дочери из кухни вызывал тепло под сердцем и мягкую улыбку.

— Джорджи, прекрати лазить по кухне, тебе нельзя напрягаться! — Грейс поспешила на зов, чтобы застать дочь, приставляющую табурет к одному из навесных шкафов. — Ну и что ты собралась делать, юная леди?

— Ты говоришь прямо как бабушка, мам! — Джорджи надула губы и смотрела на Грейс большими обиженными глазами. Она выпрямилась и уперла руку в спину, будто поддерживая тяжелый живот. Восьмой месяц беременности, а все туда же. Как же быстро она выросла. Крашенная в темную шатенку, с минимумом косметики Джорджи была чудо как хороша. Беременность сделала двадцатипятилетнюю Джордан… мягче. Она сгладила угловатую фигуру, сделав линии более плавными, чуть округлила лицо, скрасив острые скулы. Дочка как будто бы еще больше расцвела. За это и за многое другое Грейс готова была обожать своего зятя. Хотя до свадьбы Джорджи ей не хотелось расставаться с табельным оружием. Так, на всякий случай. Но сейчас в светло-карих, отцовских, глазах дочери сиял мягкий свет, которым она будто хотела одарить всех, кого считала достойным.

— А ты ведешь себя, будто тебе снова двенадцать и Ник не дает влезть на яблоню следом. Со сломанным запястьем, — Грейс уперла руки в боки и приподняла брови, грозно глядя на дочь.

— Что здесь происходит? — Тед зашел на кухню, чуть пригибаясь в дверях. Вот же шпала, прямо как Шерлок, только блондин и не кудрявый. С более мягким характером, слава Богу.

— Тед, объясни маме, что я беременная, а не немощная, — Джорджи также, как Грейс, уперла руки в боки и с вызовом посмотрела на мужа.

— Кхм, — Тед безуспешно попытался скрыть смех за кашлем, глядя на их зеркальные позы. — Я…

Грейс склонила голову к плечу и с любопытством посмотрела на зятя: ей было безумно интересно, что же он собирался сказать, но его спас собачий лай от входной двери.

— Кажется, вернулся Ник, пойду помогу ему с покупками, — обрадованно пробормотал Тед и сбежал из кухни. Типично мужской поступок. Грейс покачала головой ему вслед и перевела взгляд на дочь.

— Иди в гостиную, я сейчас найду этот поднос, раз он тебе так нужен.

— Мам!..

— Иди, я сказала!

Джорджи надула губы и ушла. Но Грейс успела заметить ее довольную улыбку. Вот же… Вся в бабушку.

— Ну и где этот чертов поднос? — Грейс вздохнула и, подтянув платье повыше, чтобы не мешалось, залезла на табурет, предусмотрительно оставленный Джорджи. К счастью, заросший пылью светлый поднос в цветочек нашелся как раз наверху. На самом деле Грейс он не особо нравился, ведь, несмотря на профессию дизайнера, Джорджи часто забывала о вкусах матери при покупке подарков. Зачем ей понадобился этот поднос именно сегодня Грейс не понимала. Она слезла с табурета, одернула платье и со вздохом пошла отмывать слой пыли в палец с посудины. За этим занятием ее и застали Ник и Тед, вносящие пакеты с покупками.

— А где?..

Вопрос отпал сам собой, когда черная молния влетела на кухню и на пути к Грейс сбила так и не убранный табурет.

— Дороти! Вот же егоза! — Грейс сразу же оставила поднос, смыла пену с синтетическим запахом лимона с рук и опустилась на корточки перед угольно-черной ластящейся овчаркой. Та преданно смотрела светло-зелеными глазами и норовила облизать лицо.

— Дори, фу! — зычно пожурил собаку Ник. — Вы же виделись час назад. Мам, не поощряй ее.

— Что я могу поделать, я ее люблю, — Грейс пожала плечами, чмокнула Дороти в мокрый нос и вернулась к мытью подноса.

— Интересно, кому из нас больше хотелось завести собаку, когда я был маленьким? — со смехом спросил Ник, подходя к Грейс и обнимая со спины. Большие ладони сына были холодными, и от него пахло морозом. Такой себе худой высокий Санта с теплыми карими глазами, как и у сестры. Его-то беременность не смягчила. Наоборот, работа полицейским кинологом его будто заострила: Ник не был перекачан, скорее жилист, сухощав и силен. Наверняка поднял бы Грейс, не особо напрягаясь. Микки вообще сравнивала его со стилетом. На самом деле с годами он все больше походил на гончую. Хотя Грейс казалось, что он еще заматереет и станет более грузным. Кто знает, ему-то всего двадцать пять.

— Конечно мне, — безапелляционно заявила появившаяся в дверях Джорджи.

— Да, каждое Рождество ты просила собаку. Кто же виноват, что у вашего отца была аллергия на шерсть, и мы не могли завести питомца? — Грейс отряхнула руки, закончив с подносом и вытерла их салатным вафельным полотенцем. Тоже «дизайнерское решение» дочери, которое не решалась трогать даже Микаэла. Джорджи засияла улыбкой, намеренно проигнорировав упоминание отца, и потянулась к оставленным на столе пакетам.

— Купил?

— Обижаешь! Конечно купил.

— Когда ты уже приведешь нам девушку?

— Что значит «нам»? Девушка для меня, Джорджи.

— Ой-ой, мне, вообще-то подруга нужна!

— Тебе мало мамы и Микаэлы?

— Не в обиду им, я хочу ровесницу!

— А вдруг я люблю женщин постарше?

— Дети, дети… — протянула Грейс, даже не думая их прерывать. Близнецы искренне обожали свои перепалки, поэтому она никогда не встревала, давая обоим всласть «поругаться». Взгляд Теда метался между Джорджи и Ником, а Дороти крутилась между этими тремя. Было просто хорошо. Не хватало только Микки.

— И вообще, у меня есть дорогая моему сердцу женщина.

— Вот только не приплетай сюда Дори!

Грейс обошла детей и направилась в гостиную. С покупками и с окончанием готовки справятся Тед и Ник, предусмотрительно не подпуская Джорджи к плите. Скорее всего, они просто выгонят ее из кухни и на этом все закончится. А Грейс… Грейс нужно было позвонить. Она вроде бы оставляла телефон на кофейном столике в гостиной.  
Номер быстрого набора — и Грейс слушает гудки в трубке, ожидая, пока абонент на другом конце провода возьмет трубку. Но гудки шли, а ответа все не было. Грейс тяжело вздохнула и отложила телефон на подлокотник кресла. Жаль. Наверное, Микки сейчас занята на какой-то встрече. Ну ничего, они позже наверстают.

Из-за расследования Грейс и командировки Микаэлы они не виделись уже две недели. Грейс надеялась, что Микки освободится на Рождество, но, видимо, не судьба. Зато приехали дети. Дом снова наполнился шумом и гамом, запахами готовящейся еды и хвои. Почти идеальное Рождество Грейс.

— Маааам, забери этих двух женщин, сегодня на кухне господствуем мы! — Ник как всегда веселился и дразнил сестру.

— Да пожалуйста! — Джорджи фыркнула и величественно вплыла в гостиную, ведя за ошейник Дороти. Та была в холке настолько высокой, что даже наклонятся было не нужно. Дороти, будто бы чувствуя, кто ее ведет, даже не пыталась елозить и вырываться, степенно вышагивая у бедра, будто бы готовая в любую секунду стать опорой. Как ни крути, дрессированная собака дорогого стоит. Джорджи подошла к дивану и аккуратно на него опустилась, усадив Дороти на полу рядом с собой.

— Устала? — с беспокойством спросила Грейс.

— Ноги болят, — пожала плечами Джорджи, поглаживая довольно жмурящуюся Дороти. — Иногда мне хочется убить Теда за все эти премилые ощущения.

— Радуйся, что ты не близнецов носишь. С вами двумя я была в два раза шире тебя.

— Да ладно?

— Ну может не настолько…

— Мама! — возмущенно воскликнула Джорджи.

— А что? Должна же я подавить на жалость.

— Что-то случилось, мам? Ты какая-то грустная, — Джорджи окинула Грейс цепким испытывающим взглядом. Она говорила, что дочь пошла в бабушку? Ну уж нет, вся в нее! Только маскируется хорошо.

— Да нет, все нормально… Вы же здесь. Давно мне не было так уютно.

— Ну конечно, ты вообще видела свою квартиру три дня назад? — Джорджи всплеснула руками и добавила тише: — И себя…

— Тяжелое дело, — просто сказала Грейс, передернув плечами. Детям не нужно было ничего объяснять, они все и без того прекрасно понимали. Они росли, зная, что их мать — полицейский. И гордились этим, считая ее героем. Ник вон пошел практически по ее стопам. Хотя Грейс подозревала, что сын просто настолько хотел собаку, что и профессию выбрал соответствующую.

Они замолчали, слушая как за стеной гремят посудой мужчины. Ник увлеченно рассказывал о своих питомцах, а Тед только смеялся и в ответ рассказывал о капризах беременной Джорджи. Та откинулась на спинку дивана и прикрыла глаза.

— Может приляжешь, Джорджи?

— Да нет, мне и так хорошо.

— Смотри, спина затечет, будешь мучится.

— Включи лучше телевизор, мам.

— Хорошо.

На улице постепенно становилось еще темнее. Елочная гирлянда светилась с одной стороны, с противоположной — мягко мерцал экран телевизора, из кухни в гостиную вырывался яркий свет. Джорджи не открывала глаз, казалось, что задремала. Дороти положила тяжелую голову на лапы и спала. Грейс поглаживала мягкий подлокотник и ни о чем не думала. Впервые за этот месяц она чувствовала себя умиротворенно. И ей хотелось разделить это чувство с Микки.

— Вот зараза! — раздраженно рявкнул Ник. На кухне что-то с грохотом упало и это вывело Грейс из оцепенения: от неожиданности она даже подскочила.

— Мальчики, что-то случилось? — Грейс направилась в кухню и за руганью Ника не услышала, как в двери повернулся ключ, а Дороти резко вскинулась и потрусила в прихожую.

— Все в норме, мам, мы разберемся, — отозвался Ник.

Грейс пожала плечами и повернулась обратно к креслу. Она нахмурилась: Дороти не было на прежнем месте.

— Дороти, ты где?

— Гав-гав-гав! — раздался радостный лай от входной двери. Грейс поспешила в прихожую, думая, что кто-то звонил в дверь, а они не слышали. Но там стояла Микаэла, опираясь на неизменный черный зонт.

— Здравствуй, Грейс. Будь добра, забери этот радостный комок шерсти, чтобы я могла нормально войти.

— Привет, Микки, — прошептала Грейс и заулыбалась. — Не притворяйся, что ты ее не обожаешь.

— Да неужели?

— Ты меня не проведешь. Дороти, ко мне, — позвала Грейс. Когда Микки наконец скинула верхнюю одежду, оставила зонт у двери и подошла к ней, Грейс провела ребром ладони по раскрасневшейся с мороза щеке и потянулась за поцелуем, шепча ей в губы: — С возвращением, Микки.

— Мам, ты там с Микаэлой? У нас все готово! Идите сюда.

— Вот же черти. Они знали, что ты приедешь?

— Конечно знали, это же твои дети, инспектор Лестрейд.

— Господи, мне иногда кажется, что ты тоже приложила руку к их воспитанию, мисс Холмс.

— Мама!

— Идем, идем!

Микки улыбнулась и убрала руки с ее талии. Они обе степенно вошли в гостиную. Хотя кого они могли обмануть? Даже несмотря на полумрак было ясно, чем они занимались.

— Привет, Микаэла, — хором поздоровались Ник и Джорджи.

— Николас, Джордан, — кивнула в ответ Микки.

— Микки, это Теодор, муж Джорджи. Тед, это Микаэла, моя жена.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Микки протянула руку, и Тед, на миг замешкавшись, пожал ей руку.

— Да, мне тоже приятно наконец увидеть вас вживую…

— Микаэла, — подсказала Микки, цепко оглядывая явно чувствовавшего себя неуютно Теда. Испытывать на себе изучающий взгляд было тем еще удовольствием. Но она явно развлекалась. Грейс едва удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. Будто бы Микки не изучила досье Теда вдоль и поперек.

— Что ж, — Ник прочистил горло и протянул Грейс и Микки бокалы с шампанским, тем самым спасая Теда. Ничего, тому еще предстоит «милый разговор». Вот уж можно будет развлечься.

Микки взяла протянутый бокал и кивком поблагодарила. Грейс повторила за ней. Пока дети ходили за своими бокалами, она повернулась к Микки.

— Я рада, что ты приехала.

— Я тоже рада, Грейс, — Микки мягко улыбнулась и придвинулась ближе. На ней был черный деловой костюм и винно-красная блуза, выбранная Грейс. Этим подарком они обе гордились. Эта рубашка доказывала, что у Грейс есть хотя бы зачатки вкуса. Впрочем, как и черное кружевное белье, которое покупалось вместе с рубашкой. Интересно, Микки его тоже надела?

— Да, — коротко и хлестко сказала Микаэла, не глядя на Грейс.

— Я…

— Ты не сказала вслух, но твои мысли очевидны.

— Конечно, — Грейс закатила глаза и приобняла Микки за талию. Она просто не могла отделаться от мысли о том, что было под всей этой одеждой. Господи, ее родные умели делать подарки.

— Итак, раз уж все собрались! — Ник наконец вернулся из кухни и поднял свой бокал: — Счастливого Рождества!

— Счастливого Рождества!

Кажется, вот оно, идеальное Рождество Грейс.


End file.
